Blackout
by itstheshit
Summary: 1 vist to a new night club can really change things for Fox Mcloud  R
1. Time To Go

**(What is up, this is a story inspired by club went to and yes I snuck in ^^**

**Enjoy **

**Itstheshit)**

**Chapter 1: Time To Go**

_I have never thought that something like that would bring us back together. It the feeling was almost surreal I mean if you did what I did then it would be a shock to do what I did. I have thought about that decision as a good one, I just did not want her to get hurt emotionally and physically. I mean a relationship in that kind of work environment were every time that you strapped in your fighter could be your moving metal coffin. But then I have looked at the harm that decision made, it did more damage and hurt than a blaster. It was of the most stupidest thing I have ever done, and after that night of telling Krystal that she was kicked of the team I never saw her again until…….last night._

* * *

_Yesterday……._

The bedroom was dark and dull and there on the bed was a confused, regretful, drunk Fox Mcload. He had not got out of bed in days, the only reason he got out was to get more beer or liquor. That was all about to change. Suddenly the door to the room slammed open and a pissed off avian.

Falco picked up a pillow and thru it at the washed up vulpine.

"Goddamn fox get your ass up I cant stand to look at you when your like that" the bird yelled at fox

"Seriously man leave me the fuck alone" Fox said half asleep as he started to wake up

"Look, all you have done since Krystal left is drink and sleep, its not good for you and look at the bright side now since she is gone your are back in the game and think I know were to hook you up at"

"Were"

"Night Club"

"You cant be serious falco"

" Yes the hell I am now wash up and get some good clothes and meet me in the car in 15 minutes"

"Sure" Fox said as he sat up in the bed

It had been four months since Fox had decided to kick krystal off star fox and believe me he was paying for it. The thing was that fox never really had anybody to look after I mean yea he looked after his team, but I mean on a relationship level, his parents were the closets thing he had but when they died he had nothing. Don't get me wrong he really loved krystal and did not want to see her get hurt . But after the aparoid invasion, and the several times he had saved he felt like he was really putting here in danger and he did not want to see another person he loved die, and that's why he let her go. But now months later he was really regretting that decision.

Fox lazily got out of the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. He got to the sink turned on the water and splashed some of the ice gold water on his face then he looked at himself in the mirror He looked like hammered shit. His fur was un kept and scrappy. The streak of fur on the top of his head had turned a dirty white.

" Damn falco was right I do look like crap" He said as he rubbed the top of his head

Fox then washed his face and fixed the little nicks in his fur. He then walked to the closet and opened it up.

" Well since its just a night club I really don't need to dress up" Fox said to himself

He picked out a plan white tee and some black jeans and some old white Nikes. The vulpine looked at himself in the mirror

"I don't look that bad, its not like I am going to meet someone I know" he said looking at himself in the mirror

"Fox get your ass moving we got to go" Falco yelled from the front door

"Damn, hold on" Fox yelled as he picked up his keys "This night better be worth it"

Little did fox know that this night was going to be the best night of his life, and believe me it was going to be worth it.

**(Sorry for the short chapter. I have to pace myself I want to finish this fic **

**Chapters 2, 3 will be longer R&R **

**Itstheshit)**


	2. The Hook Up

**Chapter 2: The Hook Up **

_In the car on the way to the club _

Neither one of them said a word on the way to the club. Falco who was driving seeing that fox was not capable of doing so, was thinking about all the girls that were going to be there, maybe if he was lucky he would 'drive one home'. But on the other hand fox was not thinking about anything like that. He was still thinking about krys and how stupid of a decision he made. She was to nice to be treated like that. He was digging a hole full of regret and alcohol and soon enough that hole was going to be covered.

Falco spoke which brought a end to the long silence

" Look fox not trying to sound like a fag but I am worried about you man. The way you have been treating yourself is not good at all"

The bird had a since of concern in his voice. He would have never been like this if he was in front of the whole team.

"W-what do you mean"

"Well just look at yourself, you do is drink all day, cry about krys and then you fall asleep just to do it all again, and the time you called peppy telling him that you had nothing else to live for and was about to end it. Dude you have just gone down hill since, and not trying to sound like a asshole"

"You just mean being yourself" fox said half smiling

" Ha Ha you are so hilarious" falco said fake laughing " but seriously if you want to blame someone, blame yourself you were the one who kicked her off the team"

The words stabbed fox in the heart but it was true. He was the one who kicked her off, this could all been avoided, but no he just had to it ' was for her own safety'. bullshit.

"Your right" the vulpine said with a tear in his eye "I did , and everyday I regret that stupid goddamn decision, if I could just tell her sorry."

"Well bud I think its to late for that. Just look at the bright side of things you can now F around with the ladies, look tonight believe me you will get some, and after that is said and done you will forget about her. Just trust me ok?"

Fox sighed "Sure man I trust you"

"Finely, I thought you would never come back around"

"Oh forgot to ask you" fox said as he snapped his finger " what club are we going to"

"Blackout" the blue avian said

"What the hell is blackout"

"Its one of those new clubs that have been popping up all around of the city, and this one seams to be one of the best ones. Just think about it to if it's one of the best clubs then there might be….. I don't know maybe some of the hottest girls in the city!"

"I hope that you are right about this" the vulpine said with a nervous tone.

"Well shit here we are"

The club was huge and that was just the outside of it. It looked like a old hanger that stored fighters. It was panted all black but in the front above the doors it had the words 'BLACKOUT' stenciled into it. The place was pumping, you could feel the base from the outside of the club.

The two got out of the car and walked towards the double doors. Two german Sheppard's in front of the doors. Falco walked up to them.

"We got two reservations for tonight" the avian said as he held up a card

One of the dogs took the card and examined it and gave it back to falco. The other one opened the door signaling to go in. The two friends walked into the club.

The place was packed. There was almost no room to even walk. The DJ was playing "Burn It To The Ground" and it was loud. People were just jumping up and down due to the fact it was just a kick ass song (and its true). It was the perfect place to hook up.

"Holy shit" Falco yelled due to the fact that the music was so loud

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Fox yelled back

Then something caught falco's eye, a group of girls that have been looking over at them since they walked in. It was the perfect time.

"Yo fox look over there" Falco said to fox as he taped him on the shoulder

Fox then turned to were the girls were "They are checking us out" he said as he made eye contact with one of them.

"Okay you get the one on the right and I will get the two on the……..fox?"

Without saying anything fox had already started to walk over to the lone vixen. She had a grey color to her fur, she had on a red t-shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans.

As he approached her, fox was thinking of every pick up line he had ever heard. He had was now almost there. There was no turning back now. He approached the vixen.

"So what is a fine girl like you doing here by yourself" Fox said to the attractive girl.

She started to giggle which was not a good sign.

"_Shit, shit, shit, you have screwed up man you blew it, you just had to-"_ fox was cut of from arguing to himself by the voice of the vixen.

"I should ask the same for you, what is a hot vulpine like you doing here yourself" she said in a seductive tone. She had the voice of an angel, to tell you the truth it kin duff sounded like krystal's.

Fox started to shutter. He thought that he was never going to get this far, and he just said one sentence to the girl. He had no idea what he was getting himself into and with a 'club chick'. Then a song came on that fox hade never heard in his life, but not for the vixen it seemed to love.

"uh could you dance with me" she said to fox

Dumbstruck with all that is happing all he could get out was a head nod.

"Oh by the way my name is Kate"

Without fox saying one word she took him by the hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

The song the DJ put on was "Bad Girlfriend" and all the girls were up on the guys like nobodies business.

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend got a have itShe's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'llRing the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up._

At this point of time a thought ran through foxs head. Maybe what falco had said before they got there was true. Maybe he was going to hook up with this girl.

_No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she'sComin' back to my place tonight! She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beatShe likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teethI like to strip her down she's naughty till the endYou know what she is, no doubt about itShe's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

Kate then started to get really close to fox. She was now rubbing up against something of his (take a guess)

_Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing together, leave alone, see you later back at homeNo one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stonedBut she's coming back to my place tonight. I sayNo one really knows just how far she's gonna go, But I'm gonna find out later tonight._

Then things started to get good. She then turned around and started to dance will fox who was now out of the trance, started to rub her on the hips.

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beatShe likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teethI like to strip her down she's naughty till the endYou know what she is, no doubt about itShe's a bad, bad girlfriend! Doesn't take her long to make things does it make her wrong toHave the time of her life. the time of her life(My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it)_

Fox then realized what was going to happen. So he turned her around and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened and with a since of control gone she classed muzzles with the vulpine. Not to be impolite he returned the kiss.

_She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the finished, there it went, savings gone, The money spentI look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly, Man she's hot and fixed to be, the futureEx-Miss Connolly! She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beatShe likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teethI like to strip her down she's naughty till the endYou know what she is, no doubt about itShe's a bad, bad girlfriend! She's a bad, bad 's a bad, bad girlfriend._

After the song was over the two with hands locked headed out the door. _Holy shit this cant be happening. this is the best night of my life! _. But the truth was Fox's night was just getting started.

**(Well there you have it. The 2 chapter **

**Hope You Loved It **

**itstheshit **

**Oh shit almost forgot **

**The song that I used was Bad Girlfriend by Theory Of A Deadman**

**Now **

**Itstheshit) **


	3. The Ride

**(Well this is ****NOT ****the last chapter. It seems that a fourth or maybe a fifth chapter coming soon. But for now just enjoy this one **

**Oh this is were it starts to get M rated **

**Peace **

**Itstheshit )**

**Chapter 3: The Ride **

_Well the night was turning out to be a pretty good night. It seemed to me that I had broken out of my prison of thoughts about…..you know who. But life has a way of throwing you shit that you would never would expect. That one day can be going like crap then an hour later you were on the top of the damn world, and at that time I did feel like I was the king. But like I said life can throw crap at you that you would never expect, and well…lets just say life was about to throw me a curveball._

_Outside of the club…_

The two new lovers walked out of the club with hands locked. It seemed that since they have been in the club a storm rolled in and it was about to poor down raining. But it seemed like that did not bother fox at all. The two started to walk towards his car, Kate was the one who spoke first.

"So I never got your name handsome" She said in a flirty way

"Uh….um…." Fox said in a stammered voice

"What's wrong baby"

" _Shit she already has pet names for me" _Fox mentally said

The vulpine then swallowed and just told her

"Uh….Fox"

"You mean…..Fox Mcloud"

"Yea…the reason I did not want to tell you is because…."

"What?" she said puzzled

Fox then thought about it, Krys was never going to take him back. There was no reason to keep this on the down low, like falco said "_just get over her"_. Fox had decided what to do.

"It was nothing, just a past that I need to get over"

As soon as he said that he felt a rain drop on his head. As fox looked up at the clouds the rain started to come down .

" Oh shit, come on my cars over here" He said to the vixen as he started to run to the car

The rain started to intensify as the two started towards the car. Fox got to the car first and opened the passenger door for kate. She basically jumped in the car and seeing that she was in fox closed the door and rushed to the drivers side and got in.

"Damn that was clo-" Fox was cut of by the lips of the hot vixen

The two started to make out, in the middle of the parking lot of a club, poring down raining. There was only one way this would go……and it was going. Kate then slid out of her seat and into fox's lap. Seeing what was going on he used his free hand to lean the seat back. Things now were getting good. The vixen then stopped and leaned up taking her shirt off. Her body was amazing there was not a inch of fat on her, she was fit. Fox was struck with unbelievable beauty. He put his hands on her hips and started to rub them, it seemed that she liked it a lot, she was already starting to moan. The vixen then looked down at fox.

"You going to take yours off?"

The question struck fox but he replied

"Uh yea sure"

He took his hands off of her and reached down and took his shirt off. She then leaned down and started to kiss him again. After about a couple of minutes kissing she then started to kiss down his chest and abs , fox could not help but moan it just felt to damn good , she then started to fumble with his belt and zipper. But then the biggest cock block moment happened.

"Sir If you to want to fuck go do it some were else" the security guard said

The two jumped at the sudden voice.

"You herd me get out of here" He said now pissed off

"Yes Sir"

The two were now both burning red from embarrassment. Kate quickly put her top back on and so did fox, and without zipping up his pants he turned the car on and started out the parking lot.

Fox still red spoke first

"Uh…sorry about that"

"It-its ok……but…"

"but what?" fox questioned

"We can finish now" the vixen said in a seductive voice

Fox's ears shot up after hearing the statement, but figured hell you only live once, and giving her a nod of acknowledgment she unbuckled and started to move over to fox now fully unzipping his pants and moving her head down in his lap.

"_Ok fox you have never done this before just calm down and focus on the road it will…… holly shit" _Fox was cut off by the best feeling in his life.

The vulpine had never done any thing this extreme before. He was always a nice guy he would never forced a girl to do that but….she wanted to it and there was no problem with that . He then started to think about when they got to there apartment. If she was like this in the car then she would be……

His thoughts were cut of by 'the feeling'. He knew what was about to happen.

"Uh….kate….I..am about to" before he could finish the sentence he did, with her still doing it .

The weird was that she did not freak out she actually sounded like she….liked it

"Uh I am so sorry about that I tried to tell you but-"

"It is nothing to be sorry about…I love it when guys do that" she said as she leaned up cleaning herself off and got back in her seat.

"_Damn man you got a good one" _Fox thought complementing himself.

"So were is your house" Fox asked

"Oh we are about….fifteen minutes away I will help you get there " She said smiling

_15 minutes later at kates apartment…_

"Well here we are babe" she said as she pointed to a apartment

Then fox spotted another car in the driveway. He was confused…..but she did say that she had a roomy. He parked in the driveway, He got out first so he could help kate out.

"Oh thank you sexy" she said as she got out of the car.

As they started to walk towards the door the vixen started to tell fox what to do and what not to do since they had someone else in the house. They got to the door, kate dug in her pocket to find her keys…..with no luck.

"Shit I forgot my damn keys…hold on"

She banged on the door and yelled "Krystal open the door"

That one word took fox of guard. There he was standing with a girl he was about to fuck, and on the other side of the door was the vixen he had fallen in love with but yet kicked off star fox . This was not going to be good.

"Did you just say-"

He was stopped by the door opening, and with that he was face to face with his ex…….Krystal.

**(Ok hope you liked that chap and if you don't well…..you don't **

**Well chap 4 is on the way**

**Glad to see you all like it please don't stop reading **

**From The Man **

**Itstheshit ) **


	4. True Feelings

**(Ok sorry for not updating soon its just a lot of shit has been going on, oh on one more point Thnks so much for reading my fic I have more than 1,057 hits so thnks….hell lets get this chapter going **

**From The Man **

**Itsheshit)**

**Chapter 4: True Feelings **

_Outside of the apartment…_

The night seemed to stand still there was absolutely no sound, except for the rain hitting the ground and the breathing of the vulpine and vixens. In this time fox was thinking of the best way to explain himself, all he came up with was… nothing really, he was about to say something but krystal beat him to it.

"What the hell are you doing here fox I told you I never wanted to…

Krystal then noticed that fox was not alone, she was shocked at what and who was in front of her, her roommate and her ex together. There could only be one reason that why those two were together.

"Kate what are doing here and with him, really if you wanted a real man to fuck you could have asked me I know some guys but him it seems you are _really _desperate."

The words stung and surprised the both kate and fox

" I…..um…"

Kate was a lost for words but she then though of a perfect idea.

" Um…. Him and I are not doing anything krys, he just drove me home nothing else I promise"

Fox could not believe what was happening, he just had his ex girl fuss him out and now he was being told that he was not going to even get a kiss goodnight. All he could do was stand there and wait till it was over.

"Good" krystal replied " You would not want him, He is a no good son of a bitch"

And with that the two vixens walked inside leaving the lone, suffering, and now not loved fox mcloud out in the harsh cold rain. The only sound made was the rain….nothing else absolutely nothing.

All composure was lost, there was nothing holding him back, the walls have finally came crumbling down. Fox fell to his knees and just burst out in tears. If anyone else was there they would have saw such a sight but fox didn't care at all. The love of his life had basically just told him to go fuck off. Then out of pure anguish he started to bang on the door and yell at the top of his lungs.

"Krystal please…please forgive me, I don't care if you don't want me back…all I want is to know that the only girl I ever loved….doesn't hate me…..its all I want please just give me one more chance…..please krystal…I love you"

There was no answer

Fox now had a river of tears running down his face. It was true she really did not care about him anymore, things where just worse for the poor vulpine. On the other end of the door krystal and kate were both surprised and felt sorry for fox especially krystal.

"Fox…" krystal said with full emotion in her voice

"Hey krystal its ok don't worry about him I will call the cops…krystal you ok"

Krystal did not respond.

"Krystal you ok" kate asked again

Without warning the blue vixen dashed for the door and opened it. When she opened the door all she saw was the emotionally wreaked Fox Mcloud. For no apparent reason she started to cry a little to, maybe it was due to the fact that looking at the only love in her life in such a stat got to her, and the worse part was she made him like this.

"Fox….." the vixen got on her knees right in front of fox.

"Fox….look at me" she said with authority in her voice

Fox lifted his head still crying expecting to be hit or some cruel punishment for trying to right things.

"Fox what you did to me was the most cruel, cowardly, stupid thing you have ever done. You basically tore my heart out, and to make things worse you come here in the middle of the night with my roommate expecting that I would not have a problem with it…..well you thought wrong. But…. No matter what you do, what you say, I will always…love you, never will I ever hate you maybe just be really pissed of at you but not hate you ….. Ok?"

Fox could not believe it, she wanted him back, he didn't say anything back all he could do was stare at the beautiful blue vixen still not believing what was going on.

"Fox….. You ok"

Still no resonse

Seeing the only way to get thru him she then thought of something

" Ok you want me to do this the hard way"

As she said that she leaned in and met muzzles with fox, now he was back down to earth and seeing what was going on he didn't freak out but was shocked but anyways he returned the kiss. Finally she broke the kiss

"Glad your back" krystal said in a fake serious voice

"Its good to be back" fox finally said after a long time without words. Then something strange happened, the rain then started to slow down and then stop. A Idea popped into fox's head sounded stupped but it might have some time to catch up with one another

" Well since the rain has stopped you want to take a walk you now the catch up on how its been going"

Krystal thought for a second.

"Sure, I don't see why not its not like I have anything to do"

"Yea me nether" fox replied

So they both got up and started to walk.

_Back at BLACKOUT….._

" Ladies I will be right back with the car you stay sexy now" falco said to the girls

"Ok now were did I park the damn car wait one second….. It was supposed to be…DAMNIT FOX"

_Back to Fox and Krystal…_

The two started towards a park fox passed on the way over to krystals apartment. On the way they had small chit chat about what they have been doing since they split apart. It turns out krystal was not really taking the breakup as bad as fox, she was more pissed than sad. He also found out that her and panther tried to go back out, turns out from what krystal said was he was more into himself than she thought. Then the question came up, did they do it and well…..no. All around nothing really changed except krystal moved in with kate because she has no were else to go for her. The two finally reached the park it was kin duff dark but some street lights lit the area were the benches were seeing that its been a long walk they went and set down at one of them.

"Krystal I now this might sound stupid but I am so happy that you don't hate my guts" the vulpine said with a grin on his muzzle

"Well I never said that I didn't stop"

"Wait what!"

"Just kidding fox I don't want you go all teary eyed on me again" she said making a sad face

"You think your so funny don't you" the vulpine said now starting to get annoyed

"I would be lying If I said I didn't….besides you won't do anything cry baby"

Now fox had almost had it his anger was filling up in a small bottle.

" You got one more time girl"

Fox was as serious as he could be but krystal on the other hand….

"Cry baby"

Right after she said that she darted up out from the bench and into the heavily wooded area of the park.

" Oh no you don't!"

Fox got up and darted after her, she was to quick unluckily for him. Fox then got to the wooded area he entered the area with extreme caution, he then herd a noise near on of the larger trees. He slowly walked slowly towards it but, it was to late. The vixen had tackled fox to the ground. Now with fox on the ground and krys on top of him they both started to laugh

"Nice krys, you got me"

"Na not yet"

As she said that, she leaned in and started to kiss fox but stopped just to say one thing.

"I love you so much fox."

"I love you to krystal and I am glad I have you back."

And with that they sealed it with the most passionate kiss they have ever had. All was right, All was well and every will be.

**THE END**

**(There You have it, I will be writing more soon, send request If you want me to write you a fic **

**From The Man **

**Itstheshit )**

**If you would like to see how this all happened Read Sorrow buy **


End file.
